


When the Tin Can strikes.

by HauntRavensong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Guilty Tony, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reader is not dead, how does i tag?, innocent rodent, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Tony and Miles have been pranking each other for a while. When the former learns that the agent has a fear, he decides to use it against him. Little does he know that the fear is a major phobia that digs too deep.





	When the Tin Can strikes.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I have my prompts and stories prewritten so I could proofread and edit as needed. Sadly, I pulled a Goofy and my laptop I keep everything on is now in electronic Heaven. This is mainly an attempt at writing as it comes to my head. I do apologize and hopefully it will be soonish (likely not but hopeful) that I get another.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this! ^.^

It had been weeks since Tony and agent Miles began a prank war, much to everyone's amusement and dismay. It was small things like Miles super gluing the billionaire's pencils and pens on his desk, and Tony sounding air horns off when the agent entered a room.

Then all of a sudden it stopped. Tony was proud that he had clearly won the war. At first.

During some days, Miles actually went out of his way to avoid him. He thought nothing of it thinking that it was just him being sore about losing.

It wasn't until Miles had gone on a mission with Nat, Steve, and his boyfriend Bucky that he grew worried. 

Miles wasn't his usual chipper self and was almost always irritated with even the smallest things. What was worse was that even Bucky couldn't get him to talk. It was the fourth time that Miles refused to talk to Bucky about sudden nightmares that got him talking with Tony.

"You did what?!" Bucky yelled at Tony, who put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Easy, Frosty." He said with an annoyed tone, "All I did was put a rodent in his bed. It wasn't even doing any harm."

His tone just made Bucky seethe with anger. It didn't surprise him that his boyfriend never said anything in depth. He only knew that Miles was terrified of rodents but it was worse with mice and rats.

"Tony, you knew he doesn't like any kind of rodent, let alone a warf rat. Why did you think that alone was a good idea?"

He shrugged, "Because we were in a prank war. Though I'll admit that I didn't think he'd avoid me like the plague."

The former soldier wasn't amused. "He isn't just not fond of them, Tony. He's terrified of rodents! On a phobia level and you just royally just fucked up!"

Leaving Tony to mull this over, he left to find the agent. He had to make sure that his Doll wasn't having a panic attack.

Since this incident, Miles had stayed with Bucky in his room. Or anyone else if he was gone.

He had found him in his room. Light sniffles could be heard and it broke his heart. Never once has Miles cried like this. Bucky was only loud enough to not startle him.

His tone was safe and full of concern, "Doll, you ok?"

The agent lifted his head, his hazel orbs meeting the storm blue ones, "N-not really."

Humming lightly Bucky gently framed his face and wiped away the tears, "Tony told me his last prank on you. I'm so sorry, Doll. If you ever want to talk about it, I'm right here."

Miles' face was red from his crying and shame, but that didn't stop him from putting his soldier in a tight hug. Bucky is so much stronger than him.

Bucky had repositioned on the bed to lean back against the headboard while sitting Miles on his lap. They never let go of one another, in fact Bucky's hold became tighter as his boyfriend began to talk.

"I thought I could get over it, but every time I even hear a rat, I freeze. I get brought back to that place, back to where my parents left us in our closets for hours and-and when they gnawed us."

Bucky could recall that the first time the two were getting taken by passion that he saw tiny scars and how scared Miles was to even go further. It was common knowledge that Miles was abused but this was the first time he heard about someone else. He didn't say anything though. Just became the rock to ground his boyfriend in return for all the times Miles was there for him.

"I couldn't do anything, Buck." Miles sobbed into the crook of his neck. "I was too weak to save my sister. I-I tried but-"

It was at this time that Bucky gently cooed at him, trying to help him through this. This alone was a huge step for the agent to even admit he had been abused. Also he hopes the people who did this to him and his sister are dead. No one should feel this kind of guilt for being a child.

"I'm here, Doll. Whatever you need, I'll get it. You don't even have to leave the room."

They stayed like that for hours. Miles putting all of his weight on Bucky while the latter became a human blanket, keeping his boyfriend wrapped tightly.

Eventually Miles got sleepy from his crying and whispered, "I need to ask the Canned Meat to not ever use rats again."

"Worry about that later." Bucky told him, "For now just sleep. I'll still be right here."

With a content sigh and after cleaning his face a little, Miles snuggled closer to Bucky and hummed after talking to F.R.I.D.A.Y, "Hey, could you tell Tony he's forgiven if he makes lasagna, F.R.I.D.A.Y?"

"Of course, Mr. McKenzie."

Bucky snorted, "You and lasagna. Are you sure that you aren't a Garfield?"

"You callin' me fat?"

"No," Bucky chuckled, "You are perfect the way you are."

Miles looked at him and nudged Bucky's nose with his own, "Sap." That made the soldier smile and nudged back and placing a kiss on the forehead.

"You wouldn't have me any other way, Doll."

Miles gave a smile and nodded in agreement just before the exhaustion took him. Now Bucky knows how to help him if those nightmares ever come back to him. He dozed off after a moment as well.

For now things are well again.

**Author's Note:**

> Randomish thought, who else besides me wants an RPG game of Marvel? Like having your oc meet and work with one of the groups. I'm on the fence of events being their own like a new movie or it just be slightly AU of the movies out.
> 
> As for who our oc would meet, I'm on the fence between the Avengers (of course) or the Guardians of the Galaxy.


End file.
